


Taking Charge

by thatgirlwhodraws



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Anal Play, F/F, Implied Bestiality, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwhodraws/pseuds/thatgirlwhodraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa has learned a few things from Jeyne, and takes initiative after finding a 'gift' Ramsay had given her, a gift Jeyne seems awfully embarrassed about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Charge

Ramsay had not bothered with subtlety when he’d bought the two girls a hotel room. He’d told them to have fun and reconnect. They’d been arguing lately, and Ramsay preferred them _happy_. Or so he said. 

 Sansa had bathed before they’d come, so Jeyne was in the shower. Sansa pulled out the toy she’d brought. It was something she assumed Ramsay had bought for Jeyne to humiliate her — to remind her of things she’d rather not remember. It was a decent size, thick and pointed at the tip with a knot at the base. Shaped like a _dog_. Sansa flushed as she examined it, wet her lips. Jeyne had taught her a lot of things since their first time in bed together, the night by the fire. Now it was Sansa’s turn to make her feel good.

 Slipping out of her clothes, she moved into the bathroom. Jeyne was just getting out, toweling herself dry, flushing pink when she spotted her friend. “S-Sansa?” She nearly squeaked. Sansa smiled, feeling devious, and moved to her, gently pulling the towel off of Jeyne. She placed a soft kiss on her throat, feeling the flutter of Jeyne’s pulse beneath her lips.  

 “I miss the taste of you.” Sansa confessed softly, making Jeyne shiver and breathe harder. Sansa kissed downwards, following the curve of her breast, lapping up droplets of water as she went. Her lips closed around a nipple, sucking hard, biting gently the way Jeyne had done to her so many times. Jeyne moaned softly, her breath hitching as Sansa slid a finger between her legs, stroking her fingers between her legs. She was wet — Sansa could feel it.  Sansa rubbed her slickness gently, teased her clit as she drew her mouth away.

 “I want to make you moan for me…” Sansa whispered, her lips brushing her ear. “I want to— to make love to you. To fuck you.” Sansa growled softly, enjoying the soft whine Jeyne let out at her words, spreading her legs further apart. “I don’t have a cock, but…I brought one to fuck you with.” Sansa whispered, making Jeyne shiver.

 “P-please.” Jeyne finally said, kissing Sansa’s neck softly, over and over as Sansa slipped two fingers into her, rocking them slow the way Sansa knew she liked. “A-Ah, please. Please, Sansa….fuck me. I-I want you to, always wanted you to…” Jeyne breathed. Sansa hummed, slowly sliding her fingers out of her. 

 “Face the wall.” Sansa ordered. Jeyne moved quick, like her life depended on it. Sansa got on her knees, pulling Jeyne’s hips out, so that her legs were spread, ass out, bared for Sansa’s pleasure and shivering. Sansa kissed softly down her back, tongue tracing the dip of her spine. Her thumbs spread open the lips of Jeyne’s sex as she knelt behind her, tongue dipping inside of her in one long stroke, earning her a long, low moan.

 Sansa was slow and methodical about her teasing. She would flex her jaw, tongue probing deep, but slow. She would lap over her clit, using nothing but the lightest, teasing pressure. She would massage the insides of Jeyne’s thighs softly, feeling them begin to tremble as Jeyne whimpered and rocked back towards her tongue. 

“A-Ah, please….” Jeyne finally whined. Sansa wet her lips, glancing up at Jeyne. Her fingers brushed the tight pink pucker of Jeyne’s backside, making her shiver and gasp softly.

 “Has Ramsay ever…had you here?” Sansa whispered, stroking with soft pressure over the pink pucker, marveling at how it twitched a little before giving under the soft press of her finger. Before Jeyne could answer, Sansa was probing into her with little presses, making Jeyne shiver and arch, soft sounds escaping her. 

 “N-no, he…ah. He talked about…about wanting to, but we haven’t…not yet, I ….” Jeyne was babbling now, she knew it. She couldn’t stop the high whine she let out as Sansa’s tongue brushed against her. Her curious fingers were rubbing circles on Jeyne’s clit now as her clever tongue lapped over the pucker of her ass, making her breathe heavy and arch her back. “D-Dirty…” Jeyne tried to protest weakly, though the thought was lost when Sansa’s tongue pressed inside gently, probing her open. Her legs fell wider open and she sobbed.

 Jeyne felt owned, owned by Sansa. Her sweet tongue probing inside her, her clever fingers rocking in and out of her sex, wrapped in wet warmth and heat. Then Sansa’s tongue pulled away and was replaced by a finger, slick with the evidence of Jeyne’s arousal. Jeyne whined, rocking her hips back, needy. Sansa’s mouth slid further down again, her mouth on Jeyne’s clit while the finger slid in and out of her. Sansa’s fingers where no one else had been. 

 “I can’t, I can’t…” Jeyne whined softly, shivering as Sansa’s sweet tongue lapped at her clit. Instead of answering, Sansa added a second finger, stretching her wider, the sensation odd, but — gods, Jeyne liked it. Wanted more. She leaned on the wall heavily for support, her hips jerking as she let out sharp cry of Sansa’s name. Sansa’s fingers pressed in deep and held there as she came, soft kittenish laps making her twitch and shake as Sansa lapped at her through her orgasm.

 When her fingers pulled free, Sansa helped Jeyne up, leading her to the bed. She saw Jeyne flush and stutter at the sight of the canine dildo — the source of her shame, and she whimpered. Sansa hushed her gently. “I know you like it…” Sansa said softly, whispering in her ear. Her fingers brushed Jeyne’s stomach. “I…I want to do it, to you. I want to fuck you with it.” Sansa confessed, teasing her clit with two fingers. Jeyne shivered, still sensitive. “Don’t you want me to knot you with my big cock?” Sansa asked, whispering. 

 The question made Jeyne shiver all over and let out a quiet moan. She couldn’t say it — all she could do was nod and try not to whimper as Sansa gently guided her onto the bed, chest on the bed, ass in the air. _Like a proper bitch._ Sansa found herself thinking, flushing a little at the thought. She wet her lips, grabbing the toy and moving behind Jeyne, stroking her thighs. She rubbed the tip against Jeyne’s sex, getting it wet with her slickness. 

 Jeyne was panting like an animal. Sansa spread her open with one hand, fitting the tip against her and pushing it in slow, holding her breath as Jeyne moaned deeply, her back arching, legs spread wide. Sansa watched, fascinated as Jeyne’s body opened up slowly for the length of it, until only the thick knot at the base was outside of her. She was panting afterwards, whining quietly as Sansa pulled it out slow, then slid it back in. Making love to her like she promised, pressing the toy as deep as Jeyne’s body would allow. The knot tried to stretch her on every push forward.

 “You look so pretty like this,” Sansa whispered, kissing the backs of her thighs. Jeyne couldn’t answer, just moaned quietly. “Like a bitch in heat.” Sansa whispered, making Jeyne jerk and gasp. Sansa pushed the toy against her, insistent this time. Jeyne was opening up, her lips stretched wide around the huge knot. “Come on,” Sansa breathed, finding herself wet and excited, rocking the toy in little thrusts, pressed deep. The knot was almost in. “Let me breed you,” Sansa breathed, and Jeyne bucked back towards her with a cry, the knot slipping inside. 

 Sansa moaned quietly at that, kissing her thigh and rocking the toy in little thrusts now, keeping the knot inside while her free hand rubbed circles on Jeyne’s clit. “That’s my girl,” Sansa whispered. “My good girl, Jeyne. Look so pretty wrapped around my cock.” Sansa scraped her teeth lightly on Jeyne’s thigh. Jeyne couldn’t stop herself anymore.

 “A-ah, please….” Jeyne whined, shame forgotten as Sansa thrust the toy against her, reaching deeper than any of Ramsay’s dogs ever could. “Fuck me, breed me….I-I need your cock…” Jeyne babbled. Sansa rewarded her by rocking the toy a little faster, harder, the knot pulling on her a little with each thrust. 

 Jeyne had to bite the sheets to muffle her scream as she came, clenching tight on the toy, her hips jerking and shuddering. She nearly lost her balance if not for Sansa wrapping an arm around her middle, holding her steady and fucking her with little presses through her orgasm.  The knot pressed on all the right places inside, making Jeyne’s orgasm feel more intense, like it was going on forever. 

 When she was finally done, she was shaking. Sansa was kissing the insides of her thighs, rubbing a hand down her back. As she started to catch her breath, she felt Sansa’s lips against her ear. “I want to do it again…” Sansa whispered. Jeyne moaned, still sensitive, though Sansa’s fingers petting down her hips were making her shiver and feel warm.

 “Please,” Jeyne whispered, her legs falling apart wider, a soft moan escaping her as Sansa’s lips covered hers.


End file.
